The invention relates to markers and in particular to yard markers. Specifically, it relates a yard marker with facilities for functions performed at and about the vicinity of the marker when it is in use.
Numerous yard markers have been made and used, but usually such markers have been limited to one or two common functions. The most common function being as a resident identification and/or an address, or as a common support for a standard mail box. In some instances such yard markers have incorporated both the function of resident and/or address identification, and the function of a support for a common mail box.
The present invention provides not only for these prior art functions, but also other functions that occur or take place in the vicinity of the marker, but which have no adequate facility provided.
Other functions that occur or take place in the vicinity of a yard marker, and for which the present invention provides a facility, are: the provision of securing means for objects, such as trash and/or garbage containers that have been set out for the trash and/or garbage collector; the provision of a stroage means for winter weather products, such as calcium chloride, large grain salt (where use is permitted by law), and sand or cinders for spreading on icey spots during severe winter weather; the provision of an out-of-the-weather delivery means for a daily or periodic newspaper; and the provision of an expandable mail receiving means.
All of the aforementioned functions occur at, and in the vicinity of, the yard marker, but at present provisions are not provided in the immediate vicinity for such functions. For example: trash and garbage containers are usually set at or near the curb in front of residence for pickup, and animals, such as dogs, upset the containers and spew the contents over the sidewalk and the street, or in windy weather the wind upsets the containers and blows the contents about the neighborhood; in winter weather when icey conditions occur on a sidewalk or steps leading into the house, the products for spreading on the icey spots are usually stored in a basement, garage, or other location which often leads to "letting the job go until later" and then someone falls with serious injury resulting; newspapers are normally tossed on the sidewalk or steps and if rain or snow or other inclement weather occurs before the newspaper is brought in, the newspaper is soaking wet; and in the case of mail delivery, often on a day of a heavy volume of mail the mail box becomes jammed with the mail, tearing some and often resulting in placing some of the mail on top of the box when it will not fit inside.
All of these problems at or in the vicinity of the yard marker are overcome by the present invention. The trash and garbage containers can be easily secured to the yard marker to keep them upright. The winter weather products are immediately available in the storage means of the yard marker to spread upon the icey spots. A special enclosure on the yard marker is provided where newspapers may be delivered out of the inclement weather and retrieved in a dry condtion. The unique and novel easily expandable mail box provides for the extra mail so that the mail is not torn or left on the outside of the box. All of these associated activities which occur at or in the immediate vicinity of the yard marker create the utility function of the present invention.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a device to serve as a yard marker which has a utility function of a plurality of capabilities.
It is another object of this invention to provide a yard marker to which objects may be secured.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a yard marker within which products can be stored for use at or in the vicinity of the yard marker.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a yard marker in which items of delivery may be placed for protection from inclement weather conditions.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a yard marker having an expandable mail receiving means as a component thereof.
It is yet still another object of this invention to provide a yard marker that provides a resident identification.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.